Eat Me
by Yggdrasil'sRoots
Summary: Stiles and the pack are sort of dubious about the coming year, and it has become a running gag that they think they might get eaten. Derek is the only one who thinks otherwise.


_**So, smileyfacebabe totally got this in my head and so I wrote it for her and I have no clue if there will be more but whatever **_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own our teenage idiots**_

Stiles sighs, and taps his fingers against the counter as he brushes his teeth.

The nogitsune is gone, they've had no trouble all summer, and Stiles knows the pack needs this last year before college to go smoothly.

But that doesn't shake the itchy feeling he has.

He rinses out his mouth, clatters downstairs with his bag, and taps out a text to Derek on the way. Over the summer, and repeated pack movie nights, they have become friends.

_Reckon we can get through this year without being eaten?_

He shoves his phone in his pocket and pats his dad on the back as he passes.

"Have fun back at school." His dad says. Stiles gives him a hopeful grin, and swipes his keys from the side where he had left them.

"If we don't get eaten, or have another evil teacher who tries to kill us all." He says. He meant for it to be joking, but it comes out more grim and apprehensive than he intends. His dad grins at him, trying to cover his own unease, and tickles him.

Stiles shrieks, and wriggles away, grateful for his father's attempt at humour and distraction.

"Go, Stiles. You'll be late." His dad hugs him tightly.

Stiles hugs him back and leaves, clambering into his jeep, more gracefully than last year, but still slightly clumsy.

He arrives at school at the same time as Lydia, who is slightly pale under her make up.

"Hey Lyds." He falls into the space beside her, and they both walk into school.

"How long do you think it'll be before we get a new evil teacher?" Lydia jokes, badly covering her real apprehension.

"Maybe we'll have a quiet year?" Stiles suggests, not that he really believes it.

"Yeah, quiet. Right." She says tightly. They stop at her locker while she grabs all her books, and bump into Allison on the way. The way she is wearing a baggy long sleeved top lets Stiles in on the fact that she has at least three concealed weapons on her, and he knows she is as antsy as he is feeling.

His phone buzzes in his pocket, and he pulls it out, expecting Derek.

It's from Scott.

_I bet you five dollars that we'll have an evil teacher before half way through the semester. _

_You're on. _He texts back.

He shows the text to the girls before he does, smiling grimly as their faces echo the same unease he is feeling. He pockets the phone again, snagging Isaac's shirt sleeve as they go, from where he is loitering by his own locker.

They meet again at lunch, cram themselves in at a table at the back of the canteen to talk.

"Anything out of the ordinary?" Allison asks. She is fiddling with the end of her sleeve. Scott stills her hand, and she shoots him a grateful look. Isaac takes Allison's other hand, and Stiles thinks about how much more comfortable they look together, the three of them.

"Nothing yet." He replies. "I don't trust it." Lydia has pressed herself against his side, and they share each others warmth, still uneasy.

"I haven't had the new substitute teacher yet. I'll see if I can pick anything up." Lydia tells the others. Stiles gets a text, contorts himself to read it.

_Don't be ridiculous, Stiles. Tell everyone you'll be fine. _

_-Derek_

He relays the message, giggling at Lydia's blatant disbelief and Scott's scowl.

"I so don't believe him." Scott grumpily fiddles with his sleeve cuff, and leans into Isaac, who leans back into him.

_No one believes you. _

_-Stiles _

He pockets his phone, and digs into his lunch unenthusiastically. The rest of the pack are picking their own food, and he smiles a bit at them, taking in their uninjured faces, and wondering just how long they will stay like that, because really they haven't had a good run this far, have they?

But he smiles anyway, because Derek seems to think they will be okay, and even though he doesn't believe his boyfriend, it is nice to pretend for a little while.

His phone buzzes halfway through chemistry, and the sub, who clearly doesn't care, doesn't even blink when Stiles looks at his text.

_You're all idiots. Remind me why I like any of you?_

_-Derek _

A minute later it buzzes again.

_I still love you all though. _

_- Derek _

Stiles grins at his phone, and forwards the text to the pack, setting up a group chat while he's at it.

_Omg, how did we end up with a mushy werewolf?_

_- Allison_

_I dunno, we had Scott already? He's mushier than Derek is. _

_- Stiles _

_Your boyfriend beats all of us, including Scott, when he's doting on you, Stiles._

_- Lydia _

_Always, then. _

_- Scott _

_My boyfriend is not a mushy wolf._

_- Stiles _

_Yes I am, babe._

_- Derek _

_Yeah, yeah, I love you too, Sourwolf. _

_- Stiles _

_I love you. All of you, actually. Text me about your days. _

_- Derek _

_Mushy. 3_

_- Allison, Scott, Ethan, Aiden, Lydia, Stiles _

Stiles grins.

Mushy wolf, indeed.

Maybe they can make the year without being eaten, after all.

Stiles swears loudly and brashly at Derek when a Gryphon takes a chunk out of Isaac the second week of semester.


End file.
